megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kunino-sagiri
Kunino-sagiri is an enemy in the series. History Kunino-sagiri (国之狭霧神) is the Japanese spirit of fog, representing the land, as mentioned in the Kojiki. They, along with Ameno-sagiri are children of Ohoyamatsumi and Kaya-no-hime (themselves children of Izanagi and Izanami). Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Boss **''Persona 4 (Manga)'' **''Persona 4 The Animation'' **''Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Cameo Profile ''Persona 4 *'Music': A New World Fool Kunino-sagiri is a result of many Shadows merging with Taro Namatame, the initial suspect of the murders and kidnappings in Inaba. This allowed Namatame to become possessed by the Kunino-sagiri being, which strongly believed that it was the "Savior" of mankind. When Namatame kidnapped Nanako Dojima and fled into the television, he was desperate to achieve his goal of saving the girl. It is ambiguous if Kunino-sagiri qualifies as the Shadow Self of Namatame. When Kunino-sagiri emerged in the dungeon Heaven, it appeared as a black humanoid vaguely wearing a long white shirt printed with the symbols of "love" and "peace". Its elongated head had a rotating ring clamped on its forehead, all carrying the symbol of peace. It also has two small, red wings on its back and an antenna on its head. In the cut scene as it falls from the sky after the shadows have taken Namatame over, church bells can be heard in the background. ''The Animation'' In Episode 22, after Kunino-sagiri appears, instead of taking control of the members, he takes control of Yu Narukami and uses him to hurt Yu's friends. Nanako shortly regained consciousness, and upon hearing her words, Yu managed to regain control and break free. Kunino-sagiri then takes control of all the members to attack Yu (except for Rise since she does not have a combat type Persona), but Yu soon manages to help them to break free and they all soon defeat him. Unlike in the game, where party members controlled by Kunino-sagiri can only use physical attacks, in the anime he can force anyone he controls to use their Personas to attack their own comrades. Marie In Persona 4 Golden, it is revealed that Kunino-sagiri (along with Ameno-sagiri and Izanami) originated from a being known as Izanami-no-Mikoto (Marie). Kunino-sagiri is not Namatame's Shadow Self, but another aspect of Izanami like Ameno-sagiri. Izanami-no-Mikoto was born a very long time ago and she was the unconscious "wish" shared by people's minds. Her original role was to protect the world of humanity, walk the path of humanity and fulfill the "wish of the world." However, people changed and stopped wishing for truth. The "her" that wanted to protect humanity and the "her" that wanted to fulfill humanity's wish couldn't stay as one. Her other half became its own existence that was larger than herself. She was left behind with no powers or memories. She became a tiny fragment known as "Kusumi-no-Okami" that was incapable of clearing the fog without giving her life to do so. Without her powers, she became a tool manipulated by her other self (Kunino-sagiri). Marie/Kusumi-no-Okami became an unaware spy for Ameno-sagiri in order to see the real world and inform the Sagiri what the "wish of the people" was. Marie's role is to absorb the mist in the real world if Ameno-sagiri is defeated; however, she did not remember this and had absorbed the fog into her body after Ameno-sagiri's defeat. The fog inside her is slowly overpowering her and will make her disappear when it gains control and begin to spread across the world once again. In the True ending, Marie reveals that Ameno-sagiri, Kunino-sagiri and Izanami-no-Okami have fused with her before she disappears from the Velvet Room to go to parts unknown. Stats ''Persona 4'' The stats for Kunino-sagiri applies for both Persona 4 and Persona 4 Golden. Strategy ''Persona 4'' Attack Pattern At first, Kunino-sagiri will use high-damaging elemental attacks. When Makarakarn is cast, he will first drain 100SP from a random target and then dispel all -karn buffs. He uses Life Leech instead If Tetrakarn is cast. Once a third of his health has been lost, he will start using Quad Converge and following up with whatever element has been powered up without breaking his pattern. After his health has been reduced by two thirds, he will start using the Control technique which he uses to control one or all of the characters which will attack Yu. Once he has about 1000 HP left, he will start to use Unerring Justice, and he will use it over and over again until he either kills Yu, or until he himself is killed. Tips The player only needs to level enough so that all of the party members can survive Unerring Justice, so it can be a little under level 60. It is recommended that the player have at least one healer and as many Makarakarn casters as possible. Before starting the battle, make sure all members of the party are set to Direct Commands so the player can make sure each member survives longer. Daisoujou can fill both roles as well as a properly fused Mara. In Golden, Naoto, if used, should retain her Makarakarn. If the player can secure a Persona that can resist/null all of the party's attack attributes, it will make surviving against controlled party members that much easier. Having a multitude of potent SP items will make the fight a lot more consistent in the player's favor. One party member should cast Makarakarn every single round to have Kunino-sagiri waste every single turn in his first phase. The others should constantly be using Power Charge/Mind Charge and pummeling Kunino-sagiri with skills. When he is in his second phase where he activates Quad Converge, he will no longer dispel barriers and will follow through with elemental spells regardless so it is recommended that the player quickly cover all party members with magic reflect either by Makarakarn or Magic Mirrors. This will result in four attacks will repelling back at him for 3 times the damage, since Quad Converge will greatly strengthen whatever random element he will later use. During the time in which Quad Converge is effective, once the strengthened element has been identified, the player should take advantage of this and attack Kunino-sagiri with this element. If the player can predict when he will use Quad Converge (which is at 1/3 depletion), the player can save a Makarakarn item but use the ability twice. On his third phase, Kunino-sagiri will control three party members. When this is the case, the party members will attack the player using physical attacks, while Kunino-sagiri will use a regular Attack. Having a persona that resists physical attacks or nullifies them is highly useful to allow the player to withstand the repeated assaults. Alternatively, having the skill High Counter can help to repel such attacks back. On his final phase, the player should restart an offense while having constant HP maintenance. Battle Quotes ''Persona 4'' Quotes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sV6ghK8jQ8o *''"I'm ... I'm going to save her! Don't interfere!"'' **'Naoto': "How solid is his grasp on reality?" **''"I ... I'm!"'' *''"Save her ... I'm going to save her!"'' *''"Don't ... don't get in my way!"'' *''"I ... I!"'' *''"I'm ... going to save..."'' *''"What's ... what's wrong with saving them?!"'' *''"You ... you won't understand!"'' *''"Why ... why are you getting ... in my way?!"'' *''"You're ... you're in my way! Go away!"'' *''"You're ... you're ... you're all..."'' *''"N-n-not yet! I'm not done yet!"'' *''"Dammit!"'' *''"I won't let you get in the way!"'' *''"Help ... help me do this!"'' *''"You ... you too!"'' *''"I'll ... I'll make you disappear!"'' *''"T-Take this!"'' *''"Argh! Argh!"'' (unused death quote) Gallery Trivia *Glitch: If one of the party members dies while controlled by Kunino-Sagiri (for example, killed by High Counter), you will not be able to revive them for the rest of the battle (this has been fixed in the Golden version, in which the party members retain 1 HP). *Glitch: If one of the party members survive a lethal attack and then attacked by God's Judgement, they are technically dead, however the game will not register it correctly. Due to this, they are given one more turn until they are not selectable. They also cannot be healed (this glitch also counts for Yu, if he is killed this way, the game will still proceed, however when all other members are incapacitated, the game will freeze). Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Persona 4 Enemies